Bubbles Story
by PollyjeanColly
Summary: Bubbles broke out of her shell years ago after he left. Upon having him return, her life can only go on from there with him in it. (there are touchy subjects in future chapters. If you are against gays, drugs, alcohol or rebelling against the norms, this isn't for you ;) ) (butchxbubbles)
1. Chapter 1

"School was a complete mess today professor! Bubbles fell down the stairs and made me look like an idiot! And-" Blossom spoke in a low growl to her father that sat across the table. To her left, sat Bubbles. The rage she felt for her sister at the moment could easily be read by looking at her. Her bright baby blue orbs of emotion showed it all, and the way she chewed her cheek too.

Today , she tripped over her own foot at the top of the stairs at school today and fell. In front of a lot of her classmates. She swore up and down that it was an accident, and that she didn't mean to embarrass her sister but Blossom was having none of it. Blossom swore on her life she would no longer be walking to class with Bubbles.

"Professor. I'm full." Bubbles quickly stood up from her seat at the table, interrupting Blossoms rant. Professor nodded his head with an understanding expression, his gray hair falling in his face. She moved out of the kitchen quickly, leaving her plate there. And flew up the stairs and went to her room. Yes. HER room. When Bubbles and her sisters turned twelve they each got their own rooms. Which is quite nice, really. But sometimes she missed having them and their comfort when she slept, but they're are grown up now and needing privacy. She moved swiftly in to her room and slammed the door.

'Why did blossom always make me look like such an idiot every time I make a small mistake? I'll never understand why everything is such a big deal to her!' Bubbles thought to herself as she tied her hair up. She fell into her bed and stared up into the white ceiling, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. She laid like this on her blue comforter for several minutes before sighing through her freckled nose and pulling her phone out of her butt pocket of her jeans.

'Maybe I should go out. Buttercup still hasn't returned from soccer practice yet today, and it is getting dark.' Her mind spoke. She paused to think about it, biting her lip. 'I'll go look for her I guess, whatever gets me out of the negativity in this home.'

Going to the door, she locked it. Bubbles tried calling Buttercup a few times, no answer. Picking up her jacket, and her purse, she snuck out her bedroom window. Dropping to the grass out side the window, making sure it was still opened just a crack so she could get back in. It probably would've made more sense to use the front door, but her father would never let her leave if it was dark out. Bubbles got frustrated at the thought of still being treated at as child, even at age 16. She pulled up the hood of her black jacket and walked swiftly down the sidewalk heading downtown.

She would fly, but tonight, wasn't really feeling it. The weather was a little nippy at the moment, goosebumps were freckling her pale skin underneath the thin jacket. She took the longest route to the school, where she assumed Buttercup to be at. Playing with her long blonde hair that kept blowing back in her face, due to the fall breeze.

'I wonder if she is even there? Well, if she isn't its not my problem. I love Butters, but shes a lot of work to keep up with. I'm no better, but at least I am trying.' Bubbles thought to her self, getting a cigarette from her purse and lighting it. Sure, underage smoking wasn't the best thing a 16 year old super hero to be caught doing, but it wasn't meth. She never thought about it as a horrible thing, because at least it wasn't meth. Last year one of her friends, Kelly, died doing meth. Which really broke Bubbles heart when the story crossed her mind. But the past is the past and all you can do is move forward.

The dark air made her feel finally at peace with everything. Growing up, Bubbles learned to love the dark and all the things it tries to hide from her. Picturing it as a parental figure, if that makes any sense. When she was little she used to believe that there were monsters on the darkness of the room and outside the window. But as she had gotten older, she realized the dark is only trying to hide things from her. Example, the dark spots across the street that are in between the street lights range could be hiding something she was not meant to see. The dark doesn't want her to see the scary things it is able to hide. That being said, she was still a hero and had to know what is in that dark at all times, even when she doesn't want to.

'I will always have to rebel against that parental figure to protect myself and the people around me. It is what i was born to do.' Bubbles took a long drag from the cancer stick that she held between her perfectly manicured nails.

Lost in deep thought, she turned the corner of a building with out watching where she was going, then smacked into something. Hard. Crashing down into the pavement under her with a smack.

"What the hell?" A deep, gravel voice in front of her. Upon walking into the person, Bubbles got a strong whiff of tobacco and mint.

It was too dark to make out any features.

(bbls pov)

"S-sorry. That was my fault!" I stood up and put my hand out to help the other up, blushing slightly at my own clumsiness. The person looked up at me, a bright set of emerald green eyes locked into my icy blue ones. I felt the color drain from my face, the blush leaving. The look in those eyes was something meant to be feared. He sneered and got up himself. I looked at my cigarette that landed next to me, gross.

"Don't worry about it hun..." he turned to walk away.

Those green eyes reminded me of a distant memory. Of someone I have lost.

The vibration of my phone broke me from those thoughts. Answering it, I spoke to Buttercup.

" _Hello? You rang?_ " Buttercup spoke. The sound of laughter in the background.

"Yeah, are you still at practice? I left the house and I wanna meet up. Blossom was being a total bitch." I heard her laugh on the other side. Whoever she was with laughed too, maybe I was on speaker phone.

" _Mmmhmm, I'm down by the school. In the back in the trees. I'm with Mitch._ " She responded.

"Ill be there." I replied and hung up, walking faster down the sidewalk.

I got behind the school and went into the trees in the back, the strong smell of pot floating in the air. I rolled my eyed to myself. Of course she'd be smoking back here, I don't know what else I was expecting. I took my hood off my head and fixed the pony tail I sported.

"Hey Bubby. Whats up!" Mitch waved at me when we spotted eachother. I sat down on a stump besides Buttercup.

"You sure didn't take long, were you out long?" Buttercup put her hand on my shoulder, snickering. She handed me a half smoked blunt, which I gladly took. My mind went back to the run in with the person.

"Oh! Yeah, I left around 630 actually, but I ran into someone on the way here. Literally." I took a drag and passed it to Mitch. Looking over to Buttercup, I noticed she had on the 'gr8tist' sweatshirt. I loved that hoodie.

"Hah! Nice." Mitch put in. I never really liked Mitch, he never talks properly around me. Or, thats what Buttercup said. Which would explain the bland input.

" Do you guys want a ride home after this? I'd rather not drive alone." Me and Buttercup both agreed.

I followed them to Mitches van that was parked in the school parking lot. When he dropped us off I flew up to my window, instead of using the front door. The professor would kill me if he found out I left.

Buttercup met me in my room and we watched a couple movies together. She eventually fell asleep, leaving me alone to sit and think back on my encounter with the emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, She woke up with Buttercup laying on the couch in the corner of Bubbles room. Bubbles looked out her now locked window. When her and her sister came home them both went in through her window, not wanting to deal with their father.

'I bet it would be a good morning to go for a walk. Maybe some coffee..." She thought to herself as she rolled out from under her covers and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the messy haired beast the snored lightly on her couch, her hair all over the place. She walked over to her and shook her shoulder gently, as to not piss her off. Buttercups eyes twitched and she groaned.

"What baby blue..." Buttercup spoke, never opening her eyes. Making her sister chuckle.

"I'm going to get coffee from Annies, do you want me to bring you anything back? I'll probably be back around," she paused to look at her alarm clock. It was 9am. "I'm gonna say 11. Anything?" she waited for her sister to reply, watching her face twist from the sun that came in from the window blinding her.

"Just a coffee with cream would be great actually. And would you mind closing your curtains? I'm going blind." Buttercups morning breath made Bubbles cringe and giggle.

She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair. And went back to put on some running shorts, leaving on the shirt she slept tied her hair up and put on her sweatshirt from last night.

(bbls pov)

I grabbed a water and went out the front door, my wallet in my bra for coffee. I felt my pony tail brush on my back as I jogged down the side walk.

A good hour or so later I stopped on a bench outside Annies Cafe, planning on going inside after I caught my breath. I came here every Saturday morning to get coffee, sometimes breakfast. Annie made the best biscuits and gravy.

I went inside and sit in my normal booth next to the door. I waved at Annie and she gave me a thumbs up, turning around to grab me a coffee. I closed my eyes and listen to people come and go, making the bell on the door jingle. MY forehead was slightly wet from a sweat.

"Here ya go Bubbles!" Annie set a mug in front of me. I smiled and nodded my head. Drinking the warm dark drink. Ugh, I love Annies coffee so much.

I jumped when someone put their hand on my shoulder. Putting my mug down and looking up at the person, I was met with the same eyes I ran into last night. My head pounded slightly when I made eye contact.

I knew this face to well.

"...Butch?" I whispered. I heard him make a low noise that was somewhat close to a chuckle and he grabbed my hand.

"In the flesh!" He said slyly, following it with a smirk. His beautiful face making my stomach flip. His hair was still spiked up like as we were kids. I studied him for a moment, taking him in. He was alot bigger from when I last saw him. His whole body buffed out alot, and his shoulders looked broader. His jawline was more defined as well as his cheek bones, from maturing I assume. From where I sat, he looked taller too. Butch seemed to notice me checking him out, he smirked. His signature smirk.

"Wow.. I never thought I'd be seeing you again." I held onto his hand tighter just in case he decided to walk away. He looked me up and down. I felt my cheeks heat up. Of course he'd check me out. Not that much really changed. I was still short and thin.

"Bubs?" Butch smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back at him. Oh how I missed that nickname.

"Ahh! There's that gap! I've missed that so much." Yanked me until a hug, which did startle me a bit. I got up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I remember when we were little, he would always tell me how adorable the gap between my two front teeth made me look. Of course, I never liked it. None of my sisters had it, so I felt like a loser with it. I held Butch really tightly against my thin frame, praying I didn't smell dirty.

I have not seen this boy in almost three years.

All of the memories started flooding back. All the feelings and mourning came back to me. I have not seen this boy for such a large portion of my life. I honestly thought he was dead. I remembered all the times I sat crying in my room over the loss of my best friend.

You see, after we all started going into middle school we stopped hating eachother, for the most part. And we all got very close. Being we were the only super powered humans in the school, we had a lot in common. I grew very close to butch in middle school, we even used to go out and see movies together. He was a great friend of mine.I even had a little crush on him. I never spoke of it, because my sisters didn't like him that much. He picked on them a lot. It was playful though. But he never picked on me. He was never mean to me at all. Butch was always a typically mean person. He was rough towards everyone around him. But he was always very kind to me. My sisters used to make fun of him and I saying things like 'ohh he likes you' and other childish things. In reality, I think Butch just had a soft spot for me. When we got into 8th grade they stopped coming to school. Buttercup and I were very upset. Blossom, not so much. She even started expressing hatred toward them if we ever brought them up.

I liked being around all three of those boys. They were a lot of fun. But we never heard from them after that. Now I'm in 11th grade. All grown up, for the most part. I was 16, And Butch was 17.

"Wow. Just wow. I don't know what else to say. Your'e really here.." I let my sentence trail off. He laughed.

He reached up to cup my cheek, and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. I stared at him and waiting for him to look me in the eyes again.

"I always loved your pouty lips. How adorable." He looked up at me with the last word spoken. I didn't know what to say. I felt frozen by his touch.

I put my hand on his and brought it down not letting go of it. This is when I realized how close we were, it was if our friendship never stopped and everything was as it was before. We stood there for a moment just staring in to eachothers eyes. I could see so many thoughts and emotions flash through his eyes.

Butch bit his lip and stared at our feet and spoke, "Listen, it was really nice seeing you honestly. But I really need to be heading into work right now." He went to walk out the door but my grip on his hand tightened. Does he really think he can just walk out like that? I lowered my eyes at him. Trying to read him.

"My house, 8-tish?" I raised my eyebrows at him. I wonder if he even remembered where I lived. Butch blinked and nodded at me.

"Will you be outside in the front?" Looks like he does remember. How cute. I assumed he was okay with meeting up with me too, being he never questioned it or said no.

"Yuppies. See yah!" I let go of his hand and watched him jog out of the cafe. My mind spun with thoughts of him. I quickly got a coffee for Buttercup and flew home to tell her. She'd love to hear this news.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles waited at home for him. It was so dark out she thought she wouldn't be able to see him. But of course, she did.

With a flash of green, she watched him land in front of her window. Bubbles laughed to herself out of excitement and went to lock her door.

'I really hope Buttercup leaves me be tonight.' she thought to herself as she went and grabbed her black jacket and went out the window, making sure to leave it open just a crack so she could get back in later that night.

"Hello there gorgeous." He chuckled. He didn't really give her a chance to respond before he turned and started back down the sidewalk again.

Bubbles smiled to the back of his head and ran to his side again. She giggled and his eyes flashed with something along the lines of amusement and adoration.

He stopped walking after a while, the whole time being in silence. When he finally said something she was slightly startled.

"Don't be scared baby blue." He suddenly snatched her wrist and they shot up into the air. A streak of baby blue and forest green following behind them.

Bubbles still said nothing, waiting for him to be the first to say something. Butch stopped and pulled her to a roof top of some building with no relevance.

"You're fine being up here?" He finally spoke. Bubbles watched him lean onto his back and look up into the sky and stared at him for a while before he turned to look at her again. Her cheeks flared up with warmth of embarrassment. she looked away and crossed her legs, looking for a way to change the subject. Shifting to face him, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket. And then patted her pockets searching for a lighter.

'Damnit... must've left it on the nightstand.' Bubbles thought thought to herself

"Do you have a lighter?" she asked embarrassed. Such a nasty habit. But, To her surprise, he pulled one out of his pocket and swiped a cig from the pack in her hand. Then lighted the one hanging from her lips.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the famous Bubbles doing something as nasty as smoking." Butch chuckled. He scooted closed to Bubbles and she could smell the mint coming off of him.

"Me either.. blame Buttercup." She took a long drag and looked over to him. His face has really matured over the years. She tried her best to study his face without being caught. He peaked at her through thick lashed out of the corner of his eyes. She blushed and looked away.

(bbls pov)

"Where have you been all these years Butch," I finally said as I looked at the town bellow us, "I can't even begin the explain how I am feeling right now." I giggled more out of frustration than out of happiness for his return.

"Ha, ya' missed me? How cute." He teased and smirked, running his hand through his messy black hair.

"That red headed bitch of a sister you got? She told Mojo that we were hanging out. Mojo took us out of school, home schooled us for a bit." I bit my lip in anger. That bitch!

l made a noise to show him I was listening.

"Truthfully, I missed you guys a lot. After we lost contact, me and my brother became real jerks towards eachother. All three of us blamed one another for not being able to go back to school," he paused to cough. " Me and my brothers stopped talked last year. We all just couldn't get along after that." my stomach churned. The thought of him and his brothers not talking at all played in my head and my stomach churned. I had never seen them away from each other before.

"Me and my sisters don't get along that great anymore either. Blossom makes my life a living hell. Buttercup is always getting me in trouble." Butch made a noise somewhat close to a giggle and a cough.

"But lifes gotten better. Buttercup and I model a lot now. We do almost everything together. We're quite adventurous really." I threw the butt off the roof, "Blossom on the other hand, focuses still on school. Shes dating now. She really never has time for us anymore, but I'm not complaining." I chuckled to myself, thinking back on dinner.

We sat for a while in silence. Which I enjoy immensely. It gave me time to think about what I was going to say to Blossom about this when I got home. I looked over to Butch and watched as he shook his leg. Guess he still hasn't over his tick from his childhood. I watched as he pulled out his phone after hearing it vibrate, and checking it. His eyed widened slightly and he looked at me. He was close enough for me to be able to feel his warmth that radiated off of him. He moved his hand up to play with the zipper of my jacket, biting his lip. I shivered a little from the contact.

"Want to come with me for a bit?" he squinted his eyes at me dropping his hand to my thigh. I nodded simply, trying to not blush. I'd rather be with him than locked up in my room. He grabbed my wrist and he jumped of the tall building. My heart jumped out of my throat for a second, as we were falling. But then he dragged me upwards back up into the sky as we flew at a quick pace. Hes such a jerk sometimes. I love it.

"In a rush?" I laughed. He grunted. We were quiet.

We landed at a school. In Citysville. An old elementary school that looked like it haven't been walked into in years. My wrist was still firmly in his grasp when we landed. The air around us was cold but not uncomfortable. I cannot remember the last time I've been to Citysville actually. Buttercup came down here alot to visit friends, but I never went with. Every time Buttercup came down there she wold come home drunk. I hate drunk Buttercup.

I looked around, zoned out to what was actually going on. The cold from the night making my nose drip

Butch started talking to me but I couldn't understand him. "What'd you say?" I whispered, coming back to reality when he let go of my wrist finally. "Wait here." He said rudely as he rolled his eyes and walked away from me to the back of the building. What was that all about?! He gets irritated way to easily.

Of course I wasn't going to listen to him, me being nosey and all. I moved to the side and watched him walk up to a parked van. I've always loved little travel vans like that. I watched him closely as he stood under a faint light next to the van. I could see Butch talking to someone in the front seat of the van, his foot tapped slightly. He reached into his back pocket and handed the person some cash. In return he got something I couldn't exactly make out. Butch shoved it away in his pocket and turned to walk back to me. He held a blank face.

"Hey. You want to go hang out at a club tonight? Catch up more?" Butch said to me casually, as if nothing happened at all. Whatever he just purchased seemed to put him in a better mood, gladly. "I would love too." I smiled up at him. I'm not one to go out to bars all the time, but I couldn't find a reason to not in this moment. He turned and we started off again, walking this time, down the dark road.

"Well bubs, this is it!" He chuckled. I haven't been called bubs in such a long time. It was the brothers nickname for me, so when they left, so did the name.

I had no clue what 'this' was. I looked around me and saw a huge flashing sign above me. Club Zingo. Buttercup used to tell me about going here all the time last summer. I'm not one for drinking and pool and or other things like that. But I could pull through it if it meant I got to spend time with him.  
I knew I should've left then but I still couldn't bring myself to do it. It was getting pretty late and professor might've noticed I left and be worried!

I nodded at Butch. He took my hand in his and rushed me in. I was really enjoying the hand holding. No boy has ever willingly held my hand before, it's a nice feeling. When he opened the door I felt a wave of heat run over me and my head spun a little. Villains. It was a bar full of VILLAINS! This was no place for someone like me. And I'm only 16! I could get in so much trouble. But then again, I did bring this on myself. I had opportunities to leave but I stayed. And this was the ghetto Citiesville, no body here cared about anything to begin with. Butch walked in and started waving at people, smirking like he owned the place. He let go of my hand. "Okay. As long as you don't be a blonde ditz, you'll be okay in here. Got it?" He crossed his arms and looked down at me, a teasing smirk on his lips. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. Hes to much sometimes.

"Yeah. Sure." I held my hands behind my back and fiddled with my hands. "Okay good-" he swiftly moved over and put his arm around my waist. Butch pushed me forward and rushed me over to the back corner of the dark room. We weeved in and out of groups of people. A lot of them knowing Butch very well. I guess he comes here often. Some even stopped us to ask if I was Butchs date. Cute. We went to a crowded table and sat down. Sat across from me was something-or someone- I never thought I'd see again in my lifetime. The gang green gang. What was I seriously doing in here..

"Hey boys. I brought this babe with me. She was practically begging me to take her out tonight." Butch elbowed my side and laughed. They all snickered. Ace reached across the table and put his hand on my wrist. I couldn't find the courage to move away.

"Well well well...what made you want to change your mind then girly?" He snickered.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"Going against your sisters. Hanging out with the evil side of town! Clear betrayal to you're powerpuff values it looks like." He moved away from me and sat back in his seat. Is this even close to betrayal? Was this even a big deal? Why can't I just relax and enjoy this time away from them. This is, after all, why I left the house in the first place.

"Exactly." I said proudly. I knew deep inside myself that was a lie. I was here to take a break from my family. Not go against them. I'm not here to go all evil on them! I'm a good girl. Most of the time.

Butch put his hand on my thigh comfortingly as I started to get really uncomfortable. I guess he noticed. Butch sat and had casual talk with the gang. Including family shit, jobs, and normal day activities. I just sat in the background of the conversation and enjoyed it all. It's strange to listen to villains talk about their lives like it is normal. And for the most of it, they were pretty normal. We ordered drinks and had a great time. Like we were all normal people just trying to have a good time. Well, I knew I was having a good time.

Being around villains after hours wasn't all that awful to be completely honest! But that doesn't mean I should put my guard down. They are still villains after all. I had a couple drinks, something I'm not used to doing. We both, all together had around 8 drinks.

I've drank with Buttercup before. We had a little slumber party with some of her friends, Monique and Natalie, when Blossom left for science fair. It was about a year ago now. And let me tell you, It was amazing. Buttercup got me so drunk I striped with her and we went to the neighbors pool and went skinny dipping! I'd probably do it all sober now, but then at that time I was ashamed of myself the morning after. It was great! Until we got caught.

When Buttercup and Natalie were asleep, Monique asked me if we could smoke. It was the first time I ever did anything like that but I don't regret it. It burned my throat at first and I couldn't stop coughing for the life of me, but it was still fun. Later on Monique started to get all touchy feely on me after a while and it made me question her sexuality. Maybe she was just that kind of drunk, but whatever. She told me I was beautiful, and did eventually start making out with me- I shouldnt be thinking about this right now, i should be having fun with Butch.

"Bubbles. We should get you home soon dude." Butch put his arm around me. He seemed so perfectly fine. While my head was spinning. I smirked playfully at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"We should go back to your place" i giggled and his eyes widened. He suddenly grabbed my hand and removed it from his face. Butch scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Let me just take you home bubs.." he stood up from his seat, trying to pull me out of mine.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined. How pathetic of me. Butch seemed to only find it funny, he was chuckling to himself.

"Oh come on babe. Have you never had a drink before?! Get up." He hissed at me. I listened to him, more out of fear than actually wanting too. I stood up and I immediately fell forward. Butch caught me under my arms and grunted in a rude way. "I can't be dealing with this..what the fuck was I thinking taking YOU out!" I don't know if it was really directed for me to take harshly, but it still hurt to hear. Suddenly, I was scooped into the air and my head started to pound. He lifted me gently and swiftly. Holding me close to him. Butch had put me on his hip like a child, and walked out of the club. I didn't protest. I just rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He held the back of my head as we walked. To all the people around him, it must just look like a pissed off father carrying his little shit of a child out of a bar.

I could feel him lifting off the ground into the cold midnight air. For the rest of the ride I just listened to him breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving home, Butch shook me to wake me. I turned my head to look up at him, feeling a cold line of drool connecting me to this chest where I slept.

"Which window was it again?" He never looked down at me. I pointed at my window being the only one that was open and made a shushing noise to remind him to be quiet. Butch shifted me to his hip once more and opened up the window, pushing me in. I closed my eyes, head spinning.

I listened to him close my window behind him, and listened to him shuffle across my fluffy white carpet to my bed. He tossed my down roughly, I landed face to pillow. The sweet smell of my shampoo wafting up from it. I rolled back over to face him.

"What was that for man?" I looked at his face, it being lit by the little light that came in through my window. The slight stubble that went along his jaw line making him look incredibly delicious. I smirked to myself. And he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Payback for drooling on my shirt? ha." he chuckled. I watched him run his finger through his hair. I closed my eyes to keep myself from staring at him any longer.

The bed dipped at my feet when he sat down. He sighed deeply.

"Okay. Maybe taking you out wasn't the best idea. But if anyone asks, this has nothing to do with me," Butch laughed and my mattress bounced slightly from it. " And you might want to ask BC for help in the morning, if you're not feeling well." Butch laid back on the end of my bed. I laughed slightly in response to him.

We laid like that for quite a while, before he sat up and groaned at me. "Can I use your bathroom Bubs?" I felt him put his hands on me.

"Yeah. Hall straight out of my door, first door on your right." I turned back over and watched him walk back out my room.

When he walked away, he took the smell with him. A strong scent came off of him, and honestly it was beautiful. I stayed in my bed and waited for him to come back to leave out my window, which he didn't.

Butch never came back. I never heard anything once he left my room. I couldn't even feel his footsteps. I should've checked on him.

But I didn't.

I woke up the next morning and my head was pounding. Thank god I kept advil in my nightstand.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to get some water to take these with.

Walking into the bathroom, I felt like I was being slapped in the face. The smell of marijuana had clouded my bathroom so badly that I wouldn't be able to lie about it. Buttercup maybe? I couldn't have been Butch..I don't think he does stuff like that. I opened up the window in my bathroom, noticing it was already unlocked. Weird.

I ran the faucet and cupped my hand to get water. I took the Advil and went to get my towel from the hall closet. Maybe a shower will help-

I stripped and let the warm water run over me. I scrubbed myself down with my vanilla shampoo and rinsed it all off. My mind went back to last night. What was I doing last night? What time did I even get home? I wonder if professor even noticed. My mind felt a lot clearer after I got out. Squeezing my wet hair out, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in my towel. I like being quick in the shower. I looked in the mirror. I hate my morning face so much. I really do. My puffy blue eyes look tired and the light freckling on my cheeks made me look like a young child. While turning on faucet, I reach over to grab my toothbrush.

And there, was a piece of paper. A piece of paper with a number on it. Sweet. That must mean he wants to meet up again!

I quickly brush my teeth and run back to my room to call this number, dropping my towel in the hall and letting my bare body air dry.

When I entered my room, Buttercup was laying in my moon chair I the corner of my room. With a devilish look on her face.

"Hello nakey. Any reason you had your door locked last night?" She laughed at me. "You weren't here to give me what is mine!" She nodded over to my dresser.

Her pipe. She needed her pipe.

I went and started picking out an outfit while thinking of a way to answer her. And grabbing her stuff.

"And who smoked in the bathroom dude? Its so strong I had to open the window!" She raised her eyebrow at me. I guess Buttercup being a fault for the deed what out of the question. I mean how could she? She didn't have her pipe anyways.

"Me-" i started to lie but she cut me off.

"I smell bull. You wouldn't do that with Blossom here, would you?" Buttercup stood up to go out in the hall and grab my towel. when she walked back in she Hung in on a hook on the back of my door and shut it.

"You never answered my question bubbles. What happened last night?" She walked over to my bed and sat down. I handed her her things. And i started getting dressed. Deciding on going braless today, I only put on a black tank top and a pair of light blue jeans. And panties. Can't forget the panties.

To avoid her again, I ignored her and stared feeding my fish.

"Bubbles! I'll go tell Blossom!" Buttercup rarely ever threatened me with Blossom.

"Fine." I turned to her and sat on my bed.

"I went out and had a couple drinks! Okay? I got drunk and had a good time. A friend took me home, don't worry about it he's cool." I looked down at my lap to avoid her judging stare.

"Who with? And where?" crossing her arms. She chewed her cheek and stared daggers into my skull.

"Club Zingo actually. It was pretty cool out the-" I was cut off.

"With WHO bubbles." She bitched at me.

"An old friend! No one crazy dude! Chill." I threw my hands to her shoulders.

"BULL! Tell me!" Buttercup was definitely not believing me.

"Butch. Seriously! No one crazy. Stop bitching at me!" I turned to stare at the floor that suddenly was very interesting. I ran my fingers through my wet tangled hair.

"Bubbles seriously? You know Blossoms not gonna like that! What do you think she'll say!?"

She sighed through her nose.

"Who cares what she thinks! I don't! She can suck one and mind her own damn business Butters! Stop tattling on me!" I got up and went to my door to let her out. I have a phone call to make and her being here isn't going to help me accomplish that.

"Out!" I pointed out into the hall.

Buttercup grunted and walked out of my room.

I love her and all, really. But sometimes she just needs to mind her own business. I don't go into her details so she should stay out of mine.

Me and buttercup have always been a lot closer with each other than we have been with Blossom. Me and her have a connection, really! Well, a connection besides the fact that we're sisters.

We both love doing a lot of the same things. Like playing video games, or sneaking out. We get along a lot better than we did as kids.

Buttercup has also matured a lot since we were kids. Her caramely-black hair just setting above her shoulders. Her big green eyes against her pale complexion really turned people on, you could say. She talks about it proudly almost every day. She was a little thicker than me and Blossom. She was very curvy and that goes for her chest too. Busty as they get. While I'm stuck over here barely cutting it with a b cup! It's so not fair..

I was the only sister that had pretty much nothing. Im very thin. My body never matured in the way BCs had. I had a child's body. My hip bones being the only thing I found attractive about me. With my bleach blond hair and my pale skin, I could be a ghost. My baby blue eyes didn't help with that. I had big plump lips that were set in a permanent pout. I had a good amount of freckles all over my body. More than Buttercup actually. But Blossom? Oh lord help me that girl has way to many freckles to keep herself a solid color. If you look her face in a weird way it looks like a galaxy. Her body had matured a bit. Mostly at her hips. Her chest, also bigger than mine. And her face. She grew out of her soft baby face and so had buttercup. Unlike me.

It's so unfair!

Now back to that number...


	5. Chapter 5

Grabbing my phone off my desk and putting the numbers in, I sat on my bed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" And that's when all my memory from last night suddenly all came back to me. It was a deep gravel voice. "Helllloo?" He repeated. What was I supposed to say?

"..hi." I barely even got out. I heard shuffling on the other end. "Who is this?" I have never felt more awkward in my life.

"B-bubbles. You left your number on my sink." I shifted in my moon chair.

"Oh, I figured it was you. Listen, this really isn't a good time for me to talk right now. I'll call you back some other time." and he hung up. It was all spoken in a rush.

I wonder if he's pissed off at me. I really hope he's not. Last night, I had fun. Actual fun. I have to see him again. It's so right. I got up from my bed and put my phone on my pillow.

Professors already out at work around this time. Whatever. I left my tv on for background noise and went to check the bedrooms. Buttercups was empty. She must've left. Blossoms, empty. "Girls!?" I yelled. No answer. Looks like I was right. Why would they be home anyways?

Back in my room, I go to my vanity and pull out my little blue baggy. Weed. And MY pipe. Me and Buttercup bought eachother pipes as a birthday gift. Mine was a glittery baby blue and pink. And hers was a black red color. But it was just between me and her. I'm sure Blossom knew but just never said anything about it.

I know. Not something you expect from little ol' Bubbles, right? Well, last summer, after the slumber party incident, Monique invited me to Mitch Michelsons party. We had a lot of fun. Me and her, that is. It was a typical teenager party. Lots of people, drunk people. To sum up all of this, After that night, I started buying weed off of mitch weekly. Down by Burger King. Always around 12am on Fridays.

I grabbed the lighter I had off my nightstand and enjoyed the empty house.

The rest of my weekend was honestly really boring. All I did was sit in my room and wait. Wait for the text he said I would get, but never got. I guess it really doesn't matter though. I mean, he never promised or anything. I shouldn't of been socializing with him in the first place. Blossom said to never trust those boys.

But there is just something about him that I can't let go of. Something that I need to experience just one last time.

It is Monday, and I'm supposed to be getting ready for school. Instead, I'm sitting in my bed in my pajamas. I can't be late again or Blossom is going to burn me alive. Shes such a mom.

I stood up and went over to my closet. Pulling out a pair of skinny jeans. And a baby blue T shirt. To complete my get up, I grabbed my black hoodie. My favorite thing to wear. It was a thin material, but still kept me warm. Also, it was the only jacket that fit nicely on my small frame.  
I put my hair up in pigtails and did my makeup. A little bit of mascara and eyeliner. And my purple lipstick. I know, crazy color right? I thought I was very suiting for my pale complexion. Even Buttercup said its nice on me. But then again, Buttercup wouldn't ever tell me that my choice in anything was ugly on me. So, if she really didn't like it, I'd never know.

Ready to leave, I grab my purse and walked downstairs. My sisters have already left, so I had no one to wait on. I grabbed a poptart and flew out the door.

I got into school at 7:13. Class starts at 7:35. I got plenty of time to dick around. I went to my locker and grabbed my books I needed for class. I have biology. I headed to the library to kill some time.

"Hey Bubbles. You were late again." Blossom. Why does she always have to bother me in the morning? I hummed in agreement, I don't have enough energy this morning to argue with her. Its not like I'm getting a tardy so I don't see the problem. Behind her was Buttercup, who was on her phone.

"Well, continue doing whatever the hell you were doing then-" Blossom rolled her eyes when she said that, and then turned on her heals and marched away. I watched her link arms with her 'significant other'.

"Mind if I come with you this morning? I cannot stand-." Buttercup looked up from her phone and asked. I cut her off with a hand in the air.

"say no more." truthfully I didn't like who she was dating either. "But Yeah. I'm heading to the sun room." I smiled at her and we walked together to the room.

We sat down in the far back. Chatted for a while. Around 7:21, Monique and Natalie came and sat with us. Monique sat next to me, slyly moving her hand on to my thigh, making me immediately uncomfortable I continued on focusing on Buttercup, well I tried. It's really hard to focus on anything when you have a gentle thumb rubbing small circles on the inside of your thigh. Trust me on that one.

I sometimes wish Monique would back off. I told her I wasn't interested a long time ago. No, I am not saying I would not date her. The thing is, I cannot come home and just tell everyone I am dating a girl. Blossom wouldn't be able to contain herself. She doesn't know that I also like girls, as she does too. But I also like guys. She does not. She would want to gossip all about it, and that would lead to shit in school and crap from the professor. And another thing, this is one of Buttercups best friends! If she found out me and her had a thing I think she'd have a stroke! But anyways, back to reality.

School goes by very quickly. As I walk to my locker to grab my purse and leave, I feel a hand on my leg. "What the hell?!" I yelped and turned around. Oh.

"Hey pretty mama'. How's it hangin?" Monique said in a low voice, as to be in a sexual manner. I walk ahead of her so I don't make eye contact.

"Eh. I'm very tired Moni. I'm ready to go home and crash." I grab my purse from my locker and walk with her outside.

"Mind if I join? Buttercup invited me over actually. But she just texted me and told me to find you before we left. Just to make sure you weren't going somewhere else." She rolled her eyes over Buttercup.

I sighed in response. "I went out to a club last night and she's been very strange about it lately. She made me promise before I went to bed that I would come home with her. She's ridiculous." Buttercup likes to know and be apart of every activity that takes place in my life. It is very hard to keep her in my life loop because I am normally a very quiet person. I like to keep stuff to myself. Another thing, I cannot hide anything from Buttercup. Nor can I lie. She can read me so easily, it is impossible.

Walking out of the building, I paused. I really just wanted to fly home today, but with Monique..

"Mind flying?" I looked at her feet. She made a sound of agreement.

I grabbed her hand in shot up into the sky.

I love to take my friends with me when I fly. I feel it's more fair to the people that weren't born that way to get a feel of it too. I go high up into the clouds. My favorite spot in the sky. No one bellow on the streets can see me up here.

"How ya' feeling Moni? You okay with all of this?" I could feel her hand shaking, I already knew she was scared.

"yeah.. I think Im good. " she had her eyes closed. Shes such a fibber.

"Well okay. Just tell me if you need to-OWW!" I smacked into something in front of me. How could I have not noticed something right in front of me?!

"PLEASE DONT D-" Monique yelped, my hand slipped and she went down. Only to be caught by a flash of green.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't take people up here. It's dangerous. And please, watch where you're going Bubbles." Butch handed Monique over to me and I held her close to me. He lightly kissed my ear, and then flew away. As if it never happened. With Monique wrapped around my waist, I floated down and got out of the clouds so I could see again. He seemed to be in such a rush, he barely even paused to breath. Everything happened so quickly!

"Bubbles, who was that?" Monique mumbled into my top.

"My friend." The tips of my ears burned with embarrassment.

When I got home I saw Blossom and her girlfriend Julia. Yes. Blossom has a girlfriend.

No one here likes Julia. She is annoying and rude. I will never be able to understand what Blossom sees in her of all the people. But, Julia likes to take Blossom out a lot, so she is never home. It kinda sucks in a way because me and Buttercup miss out on a lot of her life. But if that keeps her happy then whatever.

"Hey ladies." I nodded at them as I walked over to the couch. Shifting to get comfortable.

"Oh nothing we were about to go out and see a movie." Blossom said gleefully.

"Julia said we might miss it if we don't leave now! Mind telling him we left sis?" Blossom smirked to me. She's always putter her problems on my shoulders.

I just nodded my head and they both rushed out. Leaving me with Monique. Julia really annoys me. Why does she always take my sister away from me? She annoys me but I need her for homework help! And another thing, Blossom hates going to see movies. She would never go with me or Buttercup to one. Not cool.

Whatever. I walked upstairs to my room. Locking the door behind me.

"What's the big deal?" Monique asked me as she sat at my desk.

"Blossom is the big deal man! She's so bitchy towards me when I go out but of course it's never a problem when she does. She's always sneaking around with Julia!" I through my hands up.

"Why does she even have to sneak around?"

"Professor doesn't know! He'd flip if he found out. So not cool." I cross my legs on the ground Indian style and take out my phone I have three messages.

-wer u at? we're doin stuff after skool

Butthead.

-you busy?

Butch.

-I'm bringing home jimmy johns. wat do u want

Butthead.

I reply to buttercup. But how do I reply to Butch? If he asks if I'm busy that must mean he wants to see me! But I'm busy. I'm sure buttercup wouldn't mind-

"BUBBLES LET ME IN!" Buttercup was home. Monique let her and Natalie in.

"Hey bubs, you didn't reply in good time man. I just got you tuna." Buttercup knows me so well. I say a thanks to her and have them all sit down with me. We sat in a little half circle, around my tv that sat on the desk in front of my couch. We chat for a while about school. My mind keeps going back to him. I really want to go see him. Would it be bad of me to leave? I highly doubt Buttercup would be mad about it.

"So then I started to yell at the -"

"Buttercup, would you mind if I left? I have somewhere to be right now." I cut her off. Running my fingers through my hair anxiously.

"Uh no? Where you going?" She looked angry In a way but I couldn't really tell. The food in her mouth wasn't helping me read her either.

"To meet up with my friend." I raised my eyebrows, hoping she got the message. I didn't want to talk about Butch in front of any of my friends. Not until I knew they'd not mention anything to Blossom.

"Ok. Don't be out late tonight. Professor will kick you ass this time." I stood up and walked out, grabbing my black sweatshirt on the way out. I walk to the kitchen to text Butch. My little fingers moving across the keys on the keyboard quickly.

-no. What's up?

He responded almost immediately

-meet up with me? I'm at the tattoo shop downtown. Come fast?

Butch.

I didn't respond to him. But I did leave. I knew exactly where I was going.

I opened the door and found Butch sitting on the front counter. He nodded and smiled at me. He looked relieved to see me.

"Hey. Why here?" I asked simply.

"I need your help actually. Pinky wont hold still." I grunted. Blossom was here?! Why on earth would Blossom be here! What bull.

He lead me behind a curtain and walked me into a room. When I looked in, there was Blossom. Sitting in the black chair shaking nervously. When she spotted me she sat perfectly still, like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Busted.

"What you getting done then?" I leaned on the door frame, Butch walking around me. He grabbed a tray of metals and sat on a stool next to Blossom. She never broke eye contact, probably afraid of looking at Butchs tray of toys.

She looked at me and tried to give me a mean look. "Tell the Professor and I will hurt you." She leaned her head back into the black chair. "And Julia, I swear if this looks bad, I'll chop your thumbs off. I didn't even notice her being there. Julia just chuckled.

"You work here then hmm?'' Walking into the room, I went over to Butch and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yup. For a year now actually. I help my uncle out. Its quite east actually" He started to clean Blossoms nose. Oh my..Blossys going bold! A septum on her wasn't something i thought I'd ever see on her, but in just a few seconds I would be.

"thats legal? Dont you need to do school for this stuff?" Butch laughed at this and looked up at me.

"Nahh. He made me read a book over it though. No one has ever asked if I was of age to be doing this stuff. Don't tattle." Butch chuckled.

"Bubbles do you know this guy?" Blossom asked. I didn't think it would be major for me to say yes, being she can't even recognize him herself with his mask on.

"Yes, hes a good friend of mine." I watched as Butch pierced Blossoms septum, her eyes tearing up. She even sneezed a few times. It looked really good on her actually. Her wide but thin nose made it look cute.

"Im off after this, want to grab coffee?" Butch looked up at me, taking off his gloves. I nodded and smiled.

After i think, 6 minutes, Blossom walked out with me and Julia walked behind us. Her septum pierced. Buttercups going to love this..

I turned around and paused Blossom. " What the fuck Bloss." I crossed my arms at her and sneered. Blossom started to blush. I'm not exactly mad about her new jewelry, Im more mad over the fact that she'd yell at me when i went to get them.

"Julia said it would look good. I couldn't help myself. I've always wanted to know what it felt like!" she looked over to Julia.

"kay." Honestly what fucking ever. I have so many things I'd love to say to the little hypocrite, but decided against it. I turned and walked back into the shop to wait for Butch. I don't even think Blossom noticed who he was.

I sat on the counter, the same spot Butch sat on. He eventually walked out and put his hand on my knee to get my attention from my phone. I looked up at him and saw the excitement in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and jumped down and walked with him outside.

"How come i haven't seen you in there before? Ive been in there so many times." we walked down the sidewalk to downtown.

"Youve seen me silly. I was the one who pierced your hips." well wow. Now that i think back on that day, I can't say i even remember looking at my piercer that day. I was more focused on Buttercup telling me about her day.

"Oh! Hah, damn. If only I knew at the time. Why didnt you say hi?" I looked up at him, staring at his jaw. He has such a beautiful face.

He shrugged at me. Im not going to push it.

We made more small talk for the rest of the walk to Annies Cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

The two walked in to Annie's, the bell above the door giving away their arrival. They made there way over to a booth, Bubbles pausing to give Annie a thumbs up for coffee. She sat and crossed her legs, him sitting in front of her messing with his hair.

"So," she let her words drag out, trying to think of a way to start a conversation. "How's you're family?" She mentally slapped herself for beginning on such a touchy topic. She watched as Butchs nose scrunched up for a second before he replied.

"Everything's good with them I guess, for the most part. Brick and I talk occasionally. Boomer is never home anymore, he's always staying with his girlfriend. Which is good I guess." Butch started out the window to his right, thinking about what more there was to say.

Bubbles chuckled, "Well, I guess that's good. I really miss Brick. Hope I can see him sometime soon." She paused to grab the coffee Annie was handing her, and said thanks. "Well, you're welcome to come over any time. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. But, don't let Blossom find out about me inviting you over okay?" Butch leaned forward to put his hand on hers. She flinched at first, then relaxed. Remembering it was okay to be close to him.

"Yeah, I get it. I won't." She paused to make sure Butch knew she was being true. "Do you know why things have to be this way? Why she hates you? She has never spoke of it." Bubbles watched his hand rub circles on hers. The thought of the affection made her blush lightly. Butch stared at his hand, thinking of a way to reply.

Moments passed before he replied. "All I know is it has something to do with Boomer. He came home one night and was crying about something. Brick went and talked to him and all I heard back about it was that Blossom and him got into a huge fight." Butch took his hand back to scratch the back of his neck nervously. He started to bite his lip. Bubbles decided to drop the subject, and move on from it. Not wanting to keep thinking of the past. Whatever happened between them must've been bad. 'I'll ask her about it when I get home.' She thought to herself.

Butch and Bubbles made conversation ranging from subjects like school, jobs, and even once, bubbles asked Butch if he was in any sort of relationship at that time. Casually though. He replied laughing, shaking his head side to side.

"Do I look like the dating type of guy?" He giggles and winked at her. Earning a laugh from her. Bubbles loved then thought of them getting closer now. She was excited that she had her best friend back, and that all the tension from their first run in was long gone. Maybe her life would start heading in a positive direction again.

After coffee, they said there goodbyes. Bubbles flew home.

She landed in front of her house and got the key from her pocket to unlock the front door. She kicked her shoes off and went straight up to Blossoms room. She knocked once, hearing nothing. And opened the door. The sight was blinding.

"AGH! Blossom do you really need to be doing stuff like this with other people in the house!?" Bubbles shrieked as she covered her eyes from the scene before her. Blossom and Julia jumped to get dressed, pausing whatever activity the partook in. Blossom sat at the end of her bed with a burning blush across her cheeks. Julia sat next to her, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you decent?" Bubbles spoke, still not uncovering her eyes. Blossom looked to the carpet and replied with a yes. Bubbles looked at Julia and tried to hold back her disgust for the girl.

"She needs to leave. I need to talk to you Bloss." Bubbles moved out of the way of the door and motioned for her to leave the room. Blossom gave her a worried look and nodded her head. They hugged and Julia left in a hurry, embarrassed of being caught in the act. Bubbles let her self in and closed the door behind her.

(Bbls pov)

I moved to sit next to blossom on her bed. Trying to think of how I was going to approach the conversation of boomer. I decided to just come out and say it, instead of pussyfooting around the subject.  
"I need to ask you about what happened between you and Boomer. It's been years Blossom, we can talk about this maturely." I put my hand on her shoulder. She made a face of anger for a second and I thought she as going to yell at me. But she changed her expression to a depressed look.  
Blossom looked up at me and I could feel the pain in her expression.

"It's a really long story Bubbles, I don't know if I want to talk about this." She chewed on her cheek, looking back down to the floor. "We have plenty of time, Ill listen. I'm sorry for just coming up with the subject so suddenly, but it's been bothering me a lot lately." I pulled me feet onto her bed to face her completely. So she knew she had my full attention.  
Blossom sighed and finally came out with it. "Well... You remember how close me and Boomer got in middle school? He was my best friend. " she paused to sigh. "Well, I thought he was. Once night I went over to his house after school on a Friday. We played tag and watched a couple movies. Brick brought out wine from their fathers liquor cabinet and offered us some. Me being me, of course was so against that idea. Under age drinking is so wrong." Blossom laughed but it held no humor.

"Skipping ahead in that night, Boomer got really drunk. And forced himself upon me. It was very scary Bubbles..I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know he had any thoughts for me like that." Her voice started to crack, tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her in close and held her. My heart sank with guilt, why hadn't I asked sooner? Well, I had asked. But I never really made her tell me. After a while of her sobbing into my shoulder, she finally continued. "He did things to me that I wasn't ready for. I asked him to stop. He didn't. After that night I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I hate all of those brothers. They are nothing but scum!" Blossom screamed and wept harder. The only thing I could think about was how much hatred I felt for my own counterpart. How sick.

"What made you want to ask." She mumbled. Well crap, this is the part of the conversation I didn't think about. What was I going to say to her? Lie? Truth? Crud.

"I met up with Butch actually. I asked him why they moved out of the school district. Sorry Bloss." I looked away, afraid of her response. She shot up from my hold and stood from the bed. Fire blazing in her eyes. Fist clenched.

"You did what? Whatever. I pray to god you don't continue to see him Bubbles. They are sick!" She spit at me. I stood up an walked to her door.

"You can't make me stop talking to him. I understand you hate Boomer, and as far as right now I do too. But those other boys did nothing to you! There is not reason for you to be acting like this!" I slammed her door and walked downstairs to put go outside and smoke.

(normal pov)

That night, there was a lot of tension at the dinner table. Both girl were ready to jump at each others throats. While Buttercup sat tried to understand what was going on. Professor said nothing about it.

Bubbles had enough and left the kitchen, probably tired of the daggers that had been staring holes into her head for the past 5 minutes. Can't blame her.

She went upstairs by herself and watched tv, trying to distract herself from the problem at hand.

(Bbls pov)

My head was pounding. All the thoughts and questions that needed to be asked and answered. Why is Blossom even mad at me? I never did anything to hurt her. Why didn't she talk to me about this sooner?

I jumped when my door opened and Buttercup came in. Her face was filled with concern.

"Bubbles. What was that about man." She sat next to me on my couch.

I looked up at her. I guess its time to spill the beans on this story.

"Long story." She nodded and egged me to continue.

I went on to tell her all of what Blossom discussed with me. Buttercup looked like she was about to explode. I know, I can't believe it either.

She stood up and started pacing around my room. Something you'd rarely ever see her do. I don't really know how to comfort her on the subject. And I really didn't know how to comfort my own self on it.

"Well shit." I looked at her. She looked at me. And walked out of my room.

The next day was a cold Saturday. I had two weeks of of school because it was fall break, which is great. I really needed a break anyways.

I thought about going for a jog, but all my energy was still lost from the stress of last night. Instead of getting up and starting my morning, I stared at the ceiling and tongued my tooth gap. A small habit I had.

What was I supposed to say to blossom. I feel horrible for being shitty to her after she shared probably her biggest secret in the world with me. Best sister award right here.

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head.

I should really talk to her. But I'm not ready to face this situation yet. I'll start small I guess.

I got up from my bed and put on some jeans. I stunk really badly but it doesn't really matter.

Walking downstairs, I saw Blossom on the couch.

"Morning." She said bluntly. She didn't even turn to look at me. I felt a twinge of hurt in my gut but ignored it for the sake of having a decent morning.

Instead of replying I just walked out of the front door.

(Normal pov)

Bubbles took off from her front yard into the sky, heading to a new breakfast restaurant in town. She had heard about it from a group of girls gossiping about it in the locker room.

There, she ordered a coffee. And a couple sausage sandwiches. Hash browns. A single sugar cookie. And left.

She walked home with it instead of flying.

When she went back inside, Blossom was no longer there.

Bubbles just left the food on the kitchen counter and went back upstairs with her coffee.

Camping out for the rest of that morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, I got extremely anxious. I thought about my encounter with Butch, and how he mentioned I could come over any time. My fingers tapped on my phone as I sat in thought.

But I finally did grab the courage to do it, because I'm sure he'd love to hang out tonight. Who wouldn't? All teenagers love going out with their friends and having a good time, right?

I called his phone and it rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked it up. it didn't sound like Butch at all. I pulled my phone back to look and make sure I was calling the right number. It was.

"Hello? Brick Jojo speaki-BUTCH LET ME GO I WANT TO TAL-Okay! Fuck! Fine you priss." I listen as Brick and what I am assuming to be Butch argued on the other line of the phone. I heard a click and a chuckle. "Hey Bubs, you're on speaker phone. Whats up?" Butch spoke this time.

I laughed to myself at the brothers.

"Hey guys! Well, Um..I'm bored and I wanted to know if I could come chill with you for a while? Watch some movies or something?" I hope my offer was good enough. I heard shuffling on the other side and mumbling.

"Sure! But you do realize it almost seven right?" Butch spoke again. Brick laughed. "Don't make her want to change her mind! She can stay for a while! I miss her." Brick said to Butch.

"Hold on, Butch is going to go check and see if Boomer is here." Brick paused for a second and I heard Butch walk away.

"But seriously, Butch has been talking about you all day. At first, I didn't believe him when he said he hung out with you!" Brick talked like a school girl for a a moment and all I could do was laugh.

He continued, "But then he was letting me read your messages and I was like Oh my gosh! And then you called and here we are!" He squealed.

"Hah! I'm really excited to come see you guys. I miss you so much Brick!" I giggled and he chuckled.

I heard the stomping in the background again and Butch spoke, "Back. So Bubs, Do you remember where our house is then?" His gravely voice spoke to me through the phone. His voice was alot deeper than Bricks.

"Yeah. I'll be over in a bit then." I went to hang up and get ready, but not before Brick shouted into the phone,

"DON'T FORGET MOVIES BUBS!" I laughed at him.

"I won't!" I said in a sing song voice. Brick is so childish sometimes. Funny.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm getting ready to go over to the Jojos house after being called by them. Brick put me on speaker phone for the house to hear. And as much as I wanted to say no and stay home to finish homework, I accepted the invitation and grabbed some movies for us to watch. I put on some pajamas, being it was already 7 at night. I wore my pale blue cheek shorts, and a pare of grey baggy sweatpants over them. I put on a black tank top and pulled one of Buttercups green hoodies over my head. I grabbed my purse and put the movies in it. Then, hopped down to the grass outside my window. I ran down the side walk to get out of view of anyone in my house. I can't fly immediately, they'd catch my blue streak and professor will call me home. Don't need that, now do we? A few blocks away from the house, I shot up into the sky to head to the brothers house that was on the outskirts of the town. Their house was almost closer to Citysville than it was to Townsville.

I spotted they're pale blue house bellow me after a few minutes of soaring in the darkening sky, and landed in their front yard. Their house was a decent size for the three brothers. It looks very taken care of too. I knocked on the front door, adjusting my purse on my shoulder. The door was answered almost immediately by Brick. He pulled me into a tight hug and my face was smothered into his chest. He smelled like a sugary candy mint. He ruffled my hair a bit before letting me go so he could look at me.

"Wow! You've grown so much Bubs! I've missed your little face so much." Brick beamed at me, squeezing my cheeks inwards so I looked like a fish. His piercing blood red eyes that were normally filled with cold and feared creases, held softness for the sight of me. My heart swelled with happiness that I haven't felt in a long time.

Brick was always one of my best friends. He was more like a brother to me more than anything. Him and Butch would always fight off all my bullies and all the boys that would disrespect me. Of course, I did eventually learn how to protect myself. But I was way more satisfying watching the two beat the shit out of them for me. Brick would go in with intimidation in his eyes and would speak for any incident. While Butch would just snarl and beat the bully up with no mercy. Speaking of Butch, where is he.

"So have you! You're so tall now. I shouldn't really be bothered though, I've always had to look up to talk to you!" We both giggled and he let me into his house that was surprisingly clean. Maybe it was Bricks OCD. Who knows. He's always been a clean freak.

"Butch should be down soon," Brick paused to lead us over to the couch in his living room.  
"I asked him to take a shower before he came down because he honestly smelled of rotting flesh!" I squealed with laughter at his teasing on his brother. I set my purse on the end of the couch next to me, getting my movies out. I had the newest Texas chainsaw, and Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer. I had been looking forward to watching Texas Chainsaw with Buttercup, since we both haven't seen it. But I guess she'll just have to wait. I set the movies on the glass coffee table in front of me and turned back to Brick, crossing my legs on the couch Indian style.

"Good movies Bubs. I new I could count on you." He chuckled. I heard stomping from behind the couch and I peaked behind me.

Butch came down the stairs with a towel wrapped lowly around his hips, another town in his hands as he dried his hair. I tried to look away from, to prevent a blush. But I couldn't. It was like a scene out of a damn movie!

"Hey Brick have you seen my sweatpants?" Butch didn't even look our way, instead walking into the laundry room next to the kitchen. I heard Brick groan next to me.

"Seriously Butch? That's not my responsibility to know where your clothes are all the time." He stood up and went into the room. "And why do you always have to strut around like that?! In front of guest man!" I heard Brick yell at him. I sat on the couch and stared at the door they walked through.

"Wait? She's here already!" Butch whispered to him, me being able to hear it with my super hearing. I listened as Brick chuckled and Butch groaned.

When they came out, Butch was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that had elastic around the ankles like mine. He wore a dark green tshirt. He smirked at me as he walked up the couch, Brick following close behind.

Butch made a move to sit next to me, but stopped to throw my purse on the floor so he could take its spot. Which I wanted to be mad about, but couldn't find it in me to be. "What movies did ya' bring then Bubbles?" He leaned foreword from his spot on the couch to reach the movies I set on the coffee table. His shirt rose up and I watched as his spine curved out of his skin when he stretched. I could feel the warmth from his shower radiate off of him. Butch leaned back into the couch with the movies in his hand and Brick sat on the other side of me, setting down a 18 pack of beer on the floor.

"These are going to be great! I've been wanting to see the new Texas Chainsaw for months now." Butch turned to me and smiled, his messy black hair falling in his eyes. I giggled at him.

Brick nudged my shoulder beside me and forced a beer can into my lap, and tossed one to his brother.

"Let's get this party started." I laughed and opened the drink.

We watched almost the entire movie, getting to the part where (insert movie part). It was getting really late. I checked my phone for the time, 9:13. I had already texted Blossom to tell her to tell the professor that I was spending the night at a friends house. Everything was sorted. Of course, I didn't pack any clothes. But it doesn't matter.

I reached to the floor to grab another beer when the front door slammed open. Boomer stood in the door way, stumbling his was in pathetically. Brick shot up from his seat to stand in front of me, blocking Boomers view of me.

"What are you doing home so late?!" Brick snapped at his brother as he kicked his shoes off and slammed the door. I watched through the crack under his arm, staring at Boomer.  
Boomer stumbled over to the love seat and sat on the armrest.

"Wh-what does it matter t-to you?" He slurred and belched. I looked over to Butch who turned his body on the couch to cover me as if I was a secret. I highly doubt Boomer had saw me.

"Are you fucking drunk? You're pathetic Boomer! Seriously." Brick walked over to his brother,  
Leaving Butch to cover me. Butch grunted and stood up to stand in front of me, his ass in my face. Butchs fist started to twitch. I have no idea why the were so angry with him. He was just being a typical teenager. When Buttercup came home drunk, I tried my best to never yell at her.

Brick moved to grab Boomers arm to stand him up but Boomer snapped away. Standing back up and staring up at his brother. Boomer didn't seem in the least bit intimidated by him.

Brick growled under his breath and went to grab him again. But this time Boomer pushed him away and he stumbled back into the coffee table. I squeaked behind Butch, and leaned back into the couch. Boomers head snapped in my direction almost instantly, and my heart almost pounded out of my chest. His blue eyes were filled with an unreadable mood. The tension in the room only grew.

Before Boomer even had a chance to move my way Brick and Butch ran over to him and grabbed both of his arms.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Boomer lashed out and struggled against his brothers grip. I flinched at the yelling and only pushed my body further back into the couch.

"She's hanging out with us. Normal teenage stuff." Butch sneered out a sarcastic remark. Boomer gritted his teeth.

His arm jerked against Brick and his grip slipped and the side of his body learched towards me Brick quickly grabbed him back in his hold and looked over to Butch. Butchs eyes never looked away from mine.

"Let's get him out of here." Brick motioned towards the door and they both carried him back outside. The whole time Boomer was thrashing against them yelling slurred threats.

I watched them throw him out and relock the front door. Brick stayed at the door and Butch walked back over to me. He sat down floor beside my legs. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed deeply.

"I hate when he gets like that." Butch leaned his head back on the couch cushion to look up at me. My mouth was frozen shut out of shock. What the fuck just happened?

"What was that!?" I looked up to Brick and he gave me an apologetic look. I looked back down to Butch, who was now staring at the wall in front of him. I reached out to run my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned back into my hand.

"Hes come home like that almost every night this month now. His girlfriend dumped him a while ago and now he goes out to drink every night!" Brick walked away from the door and sat on the love seat.

"It's getting worse. We've tried to talk to him about it but he just gets violent. It always results with us just kicking him out. He's such a fucking mess." Butchs deep green eyes stared up at me. "If Brick would just remember to lock the damn door this wouldn't have had happened." Butch sneered towards his brother, who lowered his eyes to him.

"So now this is my fault?! It's my fault that that drunk came home any ruined your little date!?" Brick stood up and yelled at Butch. Butch stood up too and looked down at him. They walked closer and closer to eachother.

"It would be your fault if he were to hurt Bubbles! You didn't lock the door!" Butch yelled in his face. Watching Butch get upset was very exciting. I thought it was sexy, in a way. "And this wasn't a date! Because you had to come and crash it you asshole!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Brick pushed Butch into the coffee table and he stunned. But he quickly recovered, grabbing Brick by the throat and threw him into the window. Brick grinded his teeth and threw his hat to the side of the room. I watched him launch at Butch again and I shot up from my seat on the couch.

I jumped up and tackled Brick to the ground, straddling him. The anger in his face never left. "You two need to stop! We're here to have a fun time! Rememb-" I was cut off when Brick rolled me off of him and pushed me away from him. My head hit the tv stand. I sat up and looked at him, rubbing my head.

"What was that for! That hurt!" I yelled at Brick. Suddenly Butch was on top of his brother, punching him in the face.

"BUTCH STOP IT!" I stood up in horror as Bricks nose started bleeding.

"Do not hurt her! She did nothing to you!" Butch screamed into his face. Brick kicked him off of him and stood up. I backed up to the wall, not wanting to be apart of this again.

"I didn't hurt her!" Brick turned to me and grabbed my wrist, and started to shake my arm to empathize his point. No broken bones. "She's fine!" Blood dripped down his neck from his throat. Butch launched at him again and grabbed him by the throat, making him drop my hand.

I tuned out and sunk to the floor. Butch lifted him higher into the air and he started yelling at him. I wasn't listening. I watched the veins in Butchs neck pulse as he strangled his brother. I loved watching him fight. It reminds me of when we were still in middle school. When I adored him fighting off the bad guys. It kind of turned me on in a way. When my mind came back to the present, Brick had been throw into the coffee table, making in collapse under the weight. I screamed in fear and got both of their attention.

"STOP! You both need to stop! We were having such a fun night before Boomer came in, and we still can! But you need to stop fighting!" I stood up and walked over to them, offering a hand out to Brick. Which he gladly took. I looked up at Butch, and I put my hand on him cheek.

"Can we please stop fighting and just watch the movie? I don't like when you two fight." I lightly smiled up at Butch. His chest heaved as he stared at me. His deep green eyes searing into mine, making a chill run down my spine.

His hand wrapped around mine, and he smiled.

"Yeah, okay." He turned back the the couch and layer down. I turned back to look at Brick, who was wiping the dried blood off his face. He stared at me and smiled too. He went and layer down on the love seat, pulling a blanket off the back of it. He wrapped himself up.

I went over to my spot on the couch, moving Butches legs so I could sit down. A snort coming from him over this. I took of my sweatpants and my sweatshirt, I was really hot from being overwhelmed. I had on my pale blue cheek shorts and my black spaghetti tank top. Brick unpaused the movie and we watched in silence. He soon started snoring from the love seat. How sweet.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Butch smiled at me when I touched him. It was like he completely forgot about what he was doing a mere second before. His eyes twinkled when he looked at me. He really did adore me. It made my heart swell with excitement.

After a few moments, Butch sat up and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked at him surprised, and he smiled at me. The same smile he gave me minutes earlier. I blushed. He tugged me to lay down with him. I moved in to lay between his legs. My head rested on his chest and my stomach was against him. I can hear his heart. Almost feel it. It was beating and it was calming. Very calming. Being this close to him gave me a different feeling from when we were kids. When he would sneak over to spend the night at my house with his brothers, we'd always sleep in the same bed. All of us. I loved it a lot. It made me feel cared for. But this was different. He pulled the affection card on me and I couldn't contain myself. My face was burning as I smiled into his chest. I think he felt my cheeks swell up against him because he chuckled.

He pulled a blanket over us and stroked my hair. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Im not used to showing affection to him, but I am happy he acted so mature earlier. He deserves praise.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for acting mature. I appreciate that." He shivered slightly and smirked at me. I smiled down at him. My face burned slightly with a blush, and my stomach flipped. Butch grabbed my head and pulled my face forward, his lips brushing against mine. I bit my lips, getting nervous. I've never kissed a guy before. I wonder if he tasted nice.

"Bubbles, can I try you on?" He whispered, his hot breath brushing against my lips. His eyes never leaving my lips.

"Like a chapstick? Please." I never looked up at him. Never looking away from his mouth. As soon as I finished my sentence though, his lips smashed into mine. Fitting a mold I didn't know I had on my face. My whole body seemed to go numb. His lips moved smoothly against mine. I giggled against his mouth and I felt him smirk.

That morning, I woke up still laying against Butch. His big strong arms were still wrapped around my shoulders, locking me in place. I lifted my head a bit so I could look at him. His face scrunched up for a second when I moved but relaxed a split second after. He looked so sweet when he slept. I felt so small laying against him. He was so much bigger than me. 


End file.
